futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Tohru Kibe
Tohru Kibe (木部 徹, Kibe Tohru) is the President of Chronus Seed Corporation in Future Diary: Another:World. His role in the series bears similarity to that of John Bacchus' and serves as a major antagonist. He owns the "Actions Diary". Appearance Kibe is a 52-year-old bespectacled man with balding hair. He wears a business suit at all times. Personality Not much is known about Kibe so far, except that he seems to be a cautious individual who seemingly does not lose his cool, as he was capable of giving a calm and short answer to a group of journalists that asked him about the serial murders that had the company's smartphones as a key factor, before taking his leave. He does seem to be cold and ruthless and commented how Southpaw had outlived his usefulness with noticeable indifference. He is calculating and manipulative, as he made both Southpaw and Kinjiro Hagito his pawns by different means to ensure they would eliminate the competition for him. He's well prepared and cautious, being hard to fool, as even when Hagito faked following his orders, he immediately noticed and gunned him down. He is however not entirely heartless and agreed to his last request to allow Hagito speak with Rinko Uehara, the woman he had fallen in love with, for a last time. Noteworthy is that Kibe is much more egotistical than his counterpart, as instead of him, Kibe has an utter hatred of his own world Deus, believing Deus to be manipulating him into playing his game and as such thinking himself as superior to Kibe, something that Kibe cannot forgive and he has made it his goal to win the game to meet Deus in order to surpass him. Diary & Abilities He has the Action Diary, Kibe uses mostly his computer that works very much like The Watcher. As it allows him to monitor the movements of all the other participants and can even see the Dead End entries of them, and even of his own diary. As such he can immediately know if they are dead or not. Being the President of a company as large as Chronus Seed, he's extremely wealthy and has a large number of resources available to aid him in the events. Which he has used to employ people to do his work. Using both his men and the technology he controls, he's capable of creating copies of Future Diaries which he has given to his men, and also share the very same information that Kibe's diary shows to him. It is unknown if this is all the work of his diary, or to which extent it is. Neither it is known if destroying these copy diaries will kill the guards, although it is hinted such by Yuno as Kurou's diary was, in fact, a copy and he died upon its destruction. Despite this, the fact that he can give his men the same info he views with his diary makes them strategically much more deadly. Plot Overview Behind the Scenes Kibe's company, the Chronus Seed Corporation, is responsible for designing the Smartphones that would be used as Future Diaries. Kurou Hoshino, Arata Hoshino's father was involved in the production of the Diaries, not knowing the power they had at the time and eventually gets one himself, presumably given to him by Kibe. As the serial killer Southpaw starts a manhunt on every owner of the new line of Smartphones in his way to find participants, he's met by Kinjiro Hagito a detective who was well aware that the Smartphones were the key factor. During that meeting, Kibe feigned to be on his side and gave him a Future Diary, which Hagito accepted, without knowing that Kibe was, in fact, using him to clear the competition, as Kibe was a participant of the Survival Game himself. He also eventually orchestrates the kidnapping of Haruna Moriguchi, in order to force Rui Moriguchi, to give four Smartphones to four different people that would become participants. When Kurou is killed by the serial killer, Arata in disbelief eventually goes with Yuno Furusaki to the Chronus Seed Corp. and ask the receptionist about Kurou. She, however, tells them that Kurou was moved from the sales department to another area a year ago, hinting that Kibe is, in fact, hiding that he died. The Murder Plan He appears in the 3rd episode, being interrogated by several journalists due to the murders committed by Southpaw as all the victims have in common that they had one of the new unreleased Smartphone models, and ask him about the murders. Kibe however briefly claims that the company is doing its best to satisfy its customers before leaving with the journalists on his trail trying to get more answers. He's later on seen at the end of the episode monitoring from his office that Southpaw has been eliminated and how his role was finished anyway. Deadly Meeting As Southpaw is no longer useful to Kibe, he decides to use Hagito who is his other unwilling pawn, in the game by kidnapping the woman he loved, Rinko Uehara. He would attempt to make Hagito turn on the other participants, namely Yuno Furusaki by making Hagito believe she kidnapped Rinko. After Hagito meets her, Arata, Rui and Haruna, he tells the party of his encounter with Kibe and how he suspects Kibe to be Deus. After the talking, Hagito using his diary quickly discovers that Kibe had framed Yuno. Kibe would contact Hagito in order to lure the other participants into his office using Rinko as leverage, thus leaving him little choice. Hagito enters first as he had planned with the others to ensure that it was safe to meet Kibe. Secretly, however, Hagito would meet Kibe in order to demand him that he can see Rinko, as otherwise, he won't do as Kibe says. Kibe with little patience merely shows her through a screen and tells him that with her a hostage he needs only a call to kill her, thus forcing Hagito to kill the others in exchange of her life. Hagito, does as Kibe, and awaits the others, telling them of his true intentions, and guns them down. However Hagito had in fact used faked their death by using fake bullets, which unfortunately for Hagito, Kibe soon discovers, and shots Hagito for his actions. Kibe then takes his Diary and attempts to break it, but before he can do so Hagito demands he lets Rinko go, but Kibe refuses as he knows Hagito did not do what he was told to. Kibe attempts once more to break his diary, but Hagito begs him he lets him talk to Rinko for a last time. He checks Hagito's Dead End has still some time left and agrees to his plea, later cutting off the communication between the two after enough time has passed. Hagito who sarcastically says Kibe is a good guy, asks why would "Deus" (believing Kibe to be Deus) do the things he does. Kibe knowing what he means quickly dismisses that the two are the same, and reveals that in fact, he hates Deus for forcing him to play the game, as Kibe takes it as a signal that Deus believes himself superior to him, which he cannot forgive. He reveals to Hagito that he can monitor the other diaries and his goal to win the game in order to meet Deus, claiming that deaths for such a goal won't be vain. Rui appears when Kibe attempts to break Hagito's diary and yells him to stop, however, he does not do it this time and breaks Hagito's diary, which makes him to vanish after bidding his farewell to Rui. Showdown in Chronus Seed After killing Hagito, Kibe orders his men to go after and kill the rest that are in the building, prompting Rui and the others to try to escape Kibe's men who have been equipped with copies of Future Diaries. Kibe remains on his office while impatiently looking at his own Dead End entry. At that moment one of his guards brings Yuno to him. While Kibe is ready to kill her, Yuno starts to ask him about his own diary and the fact that his the diaries his men have must be copies, and as such, then Kurou's diary must have also been a copy. Kibe remains silent, to which Yuno takes as a confession, while she begins hinting at his post, much to his horror and asks who is she in truth. Arata, upon seeing that Yuno would be killed, returns to the building to rescue her, and goes to Kibe's office. Much to his surprise, Kibe who had an unknown talk with Yuno, is on his knees mortified at an unknown revelation from Yuno. In utter disbelief, of what she revealed to him, Kibe decides that he will no longer be manipulated by Deus and shoots at his own diary in an act of defiance, finally killing him. Category:Future Diary - Another World Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters